


Sleeping With the Enemies

by KariahBengalii



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Hermione not putting up with his shit, Multi, Ron Being an Asshole, Threesome, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-23
Updated: 2011-10-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 21:10:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4407824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KariahBengalii/pseuds/KariahBengalii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ron confronts Hermione about her sexual partners.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping With the Enemies

"Hermione, if they touched you, I'm going to kill them."

"Really, Ronald! How many times do I have to tell you? That won't be necessary."

"But, Hermione, if they hurt you—"

"Ronald!"

"But they're going to hurt you—"

"Ronald Bilius Weasley! Draco and Blaise would  _never_  hurt me! Now let it go!'

"You called them by their first names, 'Mione! What did you do?"

"Ron, stop poking you nose into other people's busin—"

"If they're blackmailing you somehow, you know you call tell me, right? I mean, if it's—"

"Ron! Unless you definition of blackmail is to exploit my desire to have Blaise's cock in my pussy and Draco's in my arse or vice versa, no they are  _not_  blackmailing me!"

Ron shut up for the first time in nearly half an hour, shocked that Hermione would say something like that. After a bit of a pause, he said, quietly, "Really, Hermione, what are they doing to you?"

Hermione slid her hands up along the sides of her face to her temples, where she dug them into her hair. "What part of this do you not understand, Ronald? Draco and Blaise are my lovers, yes, at the same time, and yes, I like it, and no, I'm not being blackmailed, and, no, contrary to popular belief, they haven't done anything to me, and no, they never will, and, if you really want to know, I love them. So  _SHUT YOUR MOUTH_!"

Ron glared at her. "You're sleeping with the enemy."

" _EXACTLY!_  Now will you bugger off and leave me  _alone_?"

"No, because you're sleeping with the  _enemies_ , which is worse than sleeping with the enemy."

"Shut up, Ronald."

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted at ffnet


End file.
